Carmen Descant
Carmen Descant is a female unicorn pony who transformed into a Pegasus and gained the ability to hypnotize after drinking a mysterious potion, and a high-ranking member of Lord Anders' army. She is also one of Lord Anders' elite troops. Development and design Carmen Descant was inspired by the characters Nastasia from Super Paper Mario and Carmen Sandiego from the series of the same name. Her color scheme is based on America's national flag. She also share Rarity's eye design. Her alias the "Mare in Red" is a reference to "The Lady in Red", one of Carmen Sandiego's names. History 'Background' Carmen was bullied a lot as a filly and called a "blank flank" when she was in school, as she didn't possess a cutie mark and wished she could somehow take control over her classmates. At some point, Carmen started to sing emo songs, as she loved singing. After being cheered for her voice while singing in front of a crowd at her school, Carmen gained her cutie mark. 'The "mysterious" potion' One day, Carmen discovered an unfinished magical potion called "Hypno Potion", while visiting Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest when Zecora was away, which was said to grant the ability to hypnotize. Curious, Carmen drank all of the potion and gained the power to hypnotize others, but lost her horn in the process as a side effect. Desperate to regain her horn, she drank a random potion she found, but instead of a horn, she gained Pegasus wings. After this, Carmen left before Zecora returned home from her trip. 'Joining Lord Anders' Some time later, Carmen was spotted testing her newfound ability on some animals in the Everfree Forest by Lord Anders. After witnessing her ability to hypnotize, he immediately offered her a chance to join him. Seeing that she could put her special ability to better use, Carmen eagerly accepted. 'Aftermath' While working as an ordinary member of Lord Anders' army, Carmen will sometimes use her hypnotic powers to brainwash other ponies and creatures into serving her boss. Later, Carmen was eventually promoted into one of Lord Anders' elite troops. Before Lord Anders was a banished to Tartarus, Carmen Descant was given the command of his army until he returned. 'The Mare in Red' As a thief, Carmen wears a costume resembling that of Mare Do Well, but colored red and black. She also changes the sound of her voice in order to prevent anyone from recognizing her and is known as the "Mare in Red". In the future, her daughter Maya Descant will continue the legacy of the Descant family and become the next Mare In Red. Personality Carmen is shown to be a cruel, arrogant, punctual, and mischievous pony who almost does anything to get anyone in her hooves. She rarely talks about her past and is described as mysterious by most ponies. Carmen usually don't want others to know how she really is, thus she will sometimes change her attitude. She is also shown to have a small sense for fashion. As Lord Anders' right-hand mare, Carmen will behave more like a leader to make a good impression of herself and the recruits in Lord Anders' army. Powers and abilities *'Hypnosis:' After drinking the Hypno Potion, Carmen gained the ability to place her victims into a hypnotic trance hypnotize and force them to do as she wishes, by simply staring at them. *'Cloud walking:' As a Pegasus, she is able to walk on clouds. *'Magic:' As a unicorn, she could use magic. 'Skills' *'Hiding:' She is shown to be skilled in hiding, thus most ponies are unable to find her. *'Stealth:' Carmen is very quiet and quick when it comes to stealing things. *'Tactician: '''Carmen is capable of making up great plans. *'Tracking:' She is skilled in tracking others. *'Expert thief:' Carmen is a skilled thief and will try various ways to steal things she is interested in as the "Mare in Red". *'Skilled leader:' She possess exceptional leadership skills. 'Weaknesses' Her brainwashing can be overcome by those with strong wills and by magic spells. It can also be overcome if her victims remember who they are. Carmen is unable to hypnotize those who are covering their eyes. Relationships 'Lord Anders When Lord Anders gave Carmen a chance to become somepony, she decided to follow him and join his army, but still does some stuff of her own interest. Carmen is shown to be a loyal follower of Lord Anders and greatly respects him as her leader, and usually acts as his right-hand mare. She also performs some entertainment for him and her fellow members with her talent in singing. CSP Organization As an elite member of Lord Anders' army, she is a well wanted pony and creates a lot of problems for the CSP organization as the "Mare in Red". The CSP have a hard time tracking her down due to her skills in hiding. Princess Celestia Much like her leader, Carmen doesn't like Princess Celestia in general. As the Mare in Red, Carmen enjoys to secretly create problems for Celestia and her guards in Canterlot. Claire At first, Carmen despised Claire, but while on a mission together, Claire finds out about Carmen's past and starts to befriend her. After this, the two are shown to be great friends. Carmen also teaches Claire a few lessons on how to be a great flier. Maya Descant' Maya and Carmen is shown to not get along well sometimes, due to Maya not being interested in becoming the ''new Mare In Red. However, Carmen eventually conviced her that it would be fun and nothing would go wrong as long as she didn't get caught, thus Maya agreed to continue as the "Mare In Red" under her mother's training. Gallery Carmen in Ponyville.png|Carmen smiling evilly. Carmen rush flying in Ponyville.png|Carmen flying out of Ponyville. Carmen sneering.png|Carmen snarling. Carmen in the Everfree Forest.png|Carmen near the Everfree Forest. Random Falcon.png|Carmen's falcon Ayah. Random Falcon 2.png|Ayah. Carmen's powers.png|Carmen hypnotizing Primson Gown. (>.< I dont like the way carmen looks because it looks like she has a beak but yeah i tried my best. >.<) Carmen and Claire.png|Carmen meeting Claire for the first time. (Created by: Luna) Claire Carmen 2.png|Carmen: "Oh, so you're the newbie? Welcome to Lord Anders' group then. Don't think it's easy here though." (Created by: Luna) Tell Anyone and I Will Oblitorate You, Got it?.png|Carmen: "Tell anybody in my past and I will obliterate you! Got it?" (Created by: Luna) Claire and Carmen Laughing.png|Carmen: "Hey Claire, wanna go crash the Canterlot Garden Party?" Claire: "Sure! That sounds like it's gonna be a blast!" (Created by: Luna) Claire Crying over carmen copy.png|Carmen: "..." Claire: "no! Carmen! Don't die!" (Created by: Luna) Carmen Badge.png|Carmen cm badge (Created by: Luna) Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus Category:Musicians Category:Villain Category:Lord Anders' group Category:PandoraStar411 Category:WIP